


A Little Wolf in a Big Pack

by Starkindler



Series: The Wolves of Erebor [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkindler/pseuds/Starkindler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bilbo's first change with the Dwarves' Wolf-Pack, and he's unsure of his welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Wolf in a Big Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=928454#t928454) from the HKM.
> 
> ETA: Gah! It deleted my series tag. *glares* Fixed now.
> 
> ETA 2: Edited to change tag and wording in the fic.

The full moon came a little over two weeks after they left the Shire. They were halfway between Weathertop and the Last Bridge, at the edge of a densely wooded area. They had been there for two days, Thorin not wishing to go through the change without a safe place to do so, and not wishing to hasten their travel and change within Rivendell.

 

With the way Thorin spoke of the Elves, Bilbo thought that was wise. Seeing the Elven pack and the Dwarf pack come upon each other would no doubt end in a rather gruesome bloodbath.

 

That was precisely what had Bilbo worried, and was part of the reason he'd hesitated in coming in the first place. The Dwarf-wolves were notoriously protective of their packs, not allowing in outsiders. The Alphas were known for being particularly vicious to those who encroached on their pack or territory.

 

Hobbits were different in some ways. While packs were wary of non-pack members around their children, they were of a friendly enough sort, and Bilbo had often found himself, on the three days of the moon, frolicking in the evenings with the local packs. Those were the only days of the month he did not feel rather lonely, since the death of his parents.

 

Now, here he was, out in the middle of the Wild with a bunch of Dwarves he barely knew, on the first evening of the monthly change. So far, none of the Dwarves had voluntarily changed on the trip, so he hadn't had to worry about how they would receive him. But on these three days, none of them had any choice at all.

 

As evening grew closer, Bilbo grew more and more nervous, and just as evening set, and before the moon came out, he slipped away, running into the forest, going to the safe spot he'd found the day before.

 

It was a small cave-like area at the bottom of a pile of enormous rocks, large enough for his smaller wolf to curl up in and hide. He ran across it while helping look for wood, much to his relief, because he knew the Dwarf-wolves would be much bigger than he was, and would not fit.

 

Thorin didn't think much of him when he was his normal Dwarf-self. He truly did not wish to know what Thorin the Alpha wolf thought of him, certainly not enough to risk meeting him face to face out in the open. Bilbo liked himself in one piece, thank you very much.

 

Quickly he stripped and folded his clothing, sliding it back into the cave for safe keeping. Then he sat on the ground and shivered slightly in the cool air, waiting for the change.

 

It came upon him soon enough, and he cried out slightly at the bit of pain that came with forced changes. All too soon, though, he was standing on all fours and shaking out his fur. Unable to help himself, he lifted his head and howled, cutting it off abruptly when he heard several answering calls in the distance.

 

Quickly he crawled into the cave, curling himself up, turning until his head was facing the entrance of he little hole. He rested his head on his paws, a little sad that he could not run and join the others, could not hunt and frolic, could not play with the younger Dwarves. Fíli and Kíli at least, he thought, would be great fun.

 

The sound of the other wolves, barking and yipping and howling, calling to one another, grew ever closer as they entered the woods, and Bilbo shivered with fear, pushing himself back as far as he could go. He knew eventually they would catch his scent, and it would lead them there, and he dearly hoped his assumption that they could not reach him was accurate.

 

Sooner than he'd hoped, a pair of tan front legs and a black and tan face came into view, snuffling at the ground at the mouth of his hiding space. Then his head lifted and the strange wolf howled and yipped, clearly calling to another, and then he flopped down onto his belly, his head peering into the hole.

 

When the wolf caught sight of Bilbo, he yipped and Bilbo could hear his tail thumping on the ground. When the wolf looked at him with his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, his expression a happy one, Bilbo moved forward slightly and sniffed at the wolf. Kíli, he thought to himself, moving a little bit closer. Then he sneezed when Kíli suddenly licked his nose.

 

Then there was a sudden loud, gruff bark, and Kíli backed away. Bilbo moved back to his original position quickly when an even larger wolf came into view, lowering itself onto its belly and peering inside.

 

Thorin.

 

There was no mistaking who the large, black wolf with stunning blue eyes was. The mere presence of the wolf made Bilbo want to roll onto his back and expose his belly and neck in submission, but he was too afraid to move. When Thorin barked at him, Bilbo tried to move back even further, his entire body shaking with fear.

 

He watched as Thorin studied him for a few minutes, and then Thorin rested his head on his paws and whined.

 

Several minutes passed before Bilbo finally stopped shaking. He could hear the other wolves nearby, yapping and playing, but Thorin remained at the front of his hideaway, watching him silently, occasionally whining.

 

At least an hour had passed before Bilbo worked up the nerve to crawl a little closer, letting his nose come close to Thorin's, his entire body ready to lunge back if Thorin so much as made an aggressive move, because there was no way he would survive if Thorin attacked.

 

Thorin chuffed lightly and lifted his head just the smallest bit, straining forward, so that he could sniff at Bilbo's face. Then, when he began licking Bilbo's muzzle, the Hobbit finally relaxed, raising his head a bit to lick at Thorin's snout.

 

Thorin moved out of the front of the hole and whined again, his tail thumping on the ground, and Bilbo crawled forward a bit more, until he could peer out of his little cave. The others were in the near distance, some of them playing amongst themselves, others curled up into piles, resting and watching their Alpha as he tried to coax Bilbo out of his cave. It seemed a few were gone, likely off hunting.

 

Several more minutes passed before Bilbo crawled out, immediately rolling over and submitting to Thorin, who now loomed over him, sniffing him fully. Then Thorin nuzzled him and flopped down next to him, curling up around him protectively.

 

After awhile, Fíli and Kíli noticed he'd emerged and came tumbling over, yipping at him and trying to coax him into playing.

 

He looked over at Thorin, not wanting to anger him by moving, still wary of the Alpha, but Thorin simply huffed and nuzzled him briefly, before nudging Bilbo toward his nephews.

 

Bilbo nuzzled Thorin back and took off with the two to where Ori was waiting, and the four spent some time chasing one another and wrestling each other to the ground. The others were bigger and stronger, but Bilbo had his quickness and sneakiness that came with being a Hobbit on his side, so he won their little games as much as he lost.

 

It was some time later that the three wolves that were missing came back, and Bilbo could see why it took them so long, for they dragged a buck along with them.

 

Dwalin was as large as Thorin, if not larger. Bilbo thought he would be an Alpha in his own right, had he been a member of another pack, and he rightly guessed that he was the Beta of the pack. Once the buck was in their midst and Dwalin began stalking around, checking that his pack was intact, Bilbo hunched down and whined, wagging his tail slightly as Dwalin sniffed at him.

 

Dwalin made a noise that sounded much like a snort and nudged Bilbo playfully before going over to who Bilbo thought was Balin.

 

Thorin stalked over to Bilbo and nudged him up, picking him up carefully by the scruff of the neck when he did not comply fast enough, and he led him to their kill.

 

It was a good thing that he was in wolf form, because in his Hobbit form, his mouth would have dropped open and his eyes would have bugged out in the most unattractive manner.

 

He knew well the hierarchy of the feeding of wolf packs. Always, _always,_ the Alphas of the pack ate first, and Thorin, the Alpha male, was leading him to eat first with him. In all the books, it was one of the similarities amongst all the wolf packs, those of Dwarves, Hobbits, Elves, and Men.

 

It meant that Thorin the wolf meant for him to be his Alpha female, which was what Dwarves had according to the books, unless Bilbo was completely misreading the entire situation. Which, in his case, was possible for him to fit the role, what with the Hobbits' unique biology, though he was not certain if Thorin truly knew that all Hobbits had sex parts that were both male and female, while individuals in other races had one or the other. While only females could bear children in other races, and though some Hobbits favored males or females more in outward looks, all Hobbits could bear children.

 

At any rate, when Thorin urged him to eat, he ate his fill, backing away once he was done. Thorin joined him shortly, and they groomed one another while the others worked on the deer in their proper order, and then they curled up together and napped.

 

In the early morning hours, Thorin began urging everyone to head back to camp. Bilbo ducked back into his cave, grabbing his clothing in his teeth, and he followed Thorin, who guided him over to his own pallet and not Bilbo's.

 

Hearing a humming from above, he looked up to see Gandalf sitting up in a tree, lounging in the crook of a large branch, smoking his pipe as he watched the Dwarves curiously. "Ah, Thorin, I see you found Bilbo. I told you that you should have talked to him before the change. No doubt it took you some time to get him out of his hiding spot."

 

Thorin growled and huffed at the wizard, but none of the wolves attempted to attack the tree Gandalf was in. Bilbo, for his part, snorted and curled up with Thorin, falling back asleep while waiting for the dawn and the lowering of the moon.

 

~*~

 

When he woke, still in his wolf form, the others had already changed back and were dressed, milling about and talking softly.

 

Bilbo stretched lightly and turned his head to rest it upon Thorin's lap, while Thorin's hand stroked along his back.

 

Gandalf, who had finally come down from his safe perch and was sitting close by, chuckled and reached over to scratch between Bilbo's ears. "He's a beautiful wolf, is he not, Thorin?"

 

"Yes, indeed he is," Thorin murmured as he continued to stroke him.

 

Bilbo knew he was an attractive wolf. Most Hobbits were. He was what they referred to as a grey wolf, though his coat was truly a mixture of colors from white to silvery gray to black, and many shades in between. He, too, had blue eyes, but they were nowhere near as magnificent as Thorin's. He couldn't help but preen a bit though, knowing that Thorin thought him beautiful.

 

After several minutes passed, Bilbo knew he needed to change back. He and Thorin needed to have an actual conversation, which just wasn't going to happen when he was like this, and the others were looking concerned that he hadn't done it yet.

 

With a sigh, he stood, shaking out his fur, and then he picked up his clothing and moved over to a row of tall, thick bushes to hide behind, and he changed back quickly, the change going swift and painless now that he was controlling it. Pulling on his clothes, he put himself to rights and made his way back, blushing when he felt Thorin's gaze on him from the moment he stepped into the camp.

 

"Would you like some tea, Master Baggins?" Dori asked as he lifted the metal kettle from the fire.

 

"Yes, please," Bilbo said, hurrying over after pulling his metal cup and his tea ball from his pack.

 

He made his cup of tea, and gladly took the breakfast that Bombur had set aside for him, and with his face flaming up a bit, he went back to sit next to Thorin, who had been watching him expectantly once he'd returned to camp. When he glanced up at him as he sipped his tea, Thorin had a pleased smile on his face.

 

"Well, I think I'm going to do a bit of scouting around the area," Gandalf said, standing up. "I will return before nightfall."

 

Thorin nodded at the wizard and they watched him walk off. Slowly, the others made themselves scarce, giving the two of them a bit of privacy...some of them heading to the stream to wash up the breakfast dishes or for a bath, others going off for practice with their weaponry, and yet more scampering away without bothering to give an excuse.

 

Bilbo ate slowly, offering Thorin half of his bacon, and all too soon, he was done, and there was nothing to distract them from the talk they needed to have.

 

Screwing up his courage, Bilbo turned his body so he was facing Thorin, and he looked up at him. "I was afraid last night. I did not know if you would accept me around your pack, since I was not a part of it. It was why I hid."

 

"I thought as much," Thorin said with a sigh. "Gandalf was right. I should have spoken to you prior to our first change. When you signed on to come on this quest with us, like the others, my wolf took you into my pack without hesitation. You were never in any danger, even if we had changed the next evening."

 

Then Thorin flushed a bit. "I did not know until the change, however, that my wolf would desire you for the pack's Alpha female. I am not entirely certain why..."

 

Biting his lip, Bilbo looked up at him. "Gandalf never told you about Hobbit biology, did he?"

 

Thorin shook his head. "No. I would not think it is any different than any other race, and wouldn't have thought to ask. Is it not the case?"

 

Shaking his head, Bilbo sighed. "When it comes to how we look outwardly, some of us resemble what other races would call males, and others resemble females, but we all have sex organs that are male and female. All of us can impregnate and become pregnant. Your wolf probably picked up on it."

 

Thorin hummed. "Possibly, but it does not explain why I never found myself interested in other females of my own race, and there have been many who vied for the position of Alpha female in my pack and were more than worthy." Then Thorin leaned forward and nuzzled against Bilbo's cheek. "My wolf must have found something very special about you."

 

"And you?" Bilbo asked curiously. While instinct may lead their wolves in some aspects, they were not so separate from the people they were most of the time, and if Thorin's wolf had chosen him so quickly to be his Alpha female, Thorin had to have felt something more than irritation and indifference when it came to him.

 

Thorin slid closer and pulled Bilbo into his lap. "I found myself extremely attracted to you from the moment I met you. In all honesty, it was most annoying. I had walked in expecting to find...I'm not certain what exactly, but surely nothing more than a Hobbit who would be our burglar. Not someone I wanted to strip naked and mount right there in front of everyone, to Claim you for myself."

 

Bilbo smiled and wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck. He had been enamored with Thorin since the beginning and was happy to hear it had not been one-sided. "Is that why you've been so cross with me since we met?"

 

"Yes," Thorin murmured, burying his face in Bilbo's neck and breathing in his scent deeply. "I thought if I could keep you from becoming close to me, I could ignore it. A quest such as this is not the place to become distracted. My wolf, however, has other ideas, and I find that I cannot ignore you as I once did. My wolf has made that impossible."

 

"Good, because I'd much prefer it if you stopped being so cranky every time you look in my direction," Bilbo said, and he pressed a kiss against Thorin's cheek.

 

Thorin took his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss that left them panting and hard a few minutes later. "I want to have you," Thorin murmured as their foreheads rested together.

 

"As I want you to have me, I will not deny you," Bilbo said, nuzzling their noses together.

 

Thorin groaned. "Now is not the time to risk you becoming with child."

 

Shaking his head, Bilbo replied, "I ingest the herb mixture that prevents it. Only when we decide we should have children would I not take it. We take it once a week as we should, even if we do not have regular lovers." Bilbo blushed a bit. "Younger Hobbits especially sometimes get a bit too frisky during our moons and sex happens, so we are taught from a very early age to take the precautions as part of our routine."

 

"So you cannot get pregnant now?" Thorin asked, his hands pulling Bilbo's shirt out of his breeches and sliding up under his shirt to caress the bare skin beneath, before pulling it off completely.

 

"No, I cannot."

 

"Thank Mahal." Thorin sighed in relief as he spun them around and laid Bilbo down on his bedroll. "Last night made the desire to Claim you for my own almost unbearable."

 

Reaching down, Bilbo unfastened the buttons of his breeches and slid them and his smallclothes off his body, while Thorin worked open his own breeches. Bilbo idly fondled himself and licked his lips when Thorin finally pulled out his long, thick, hard cock, which was already dripping fluid from the tip.

 

"Have you done this before?" Thorin asked as he reached out to touch Bilbo's body. One hand gripped Bilbo's hard length and stroked it carefully, while the other explored the folds that nestled around Bilbo's cock, fingers slipping in and pressing gently against the entrance to his body.

 

Bilbo hummed with pleasure as he spread his legs wider. "I was once an impulsive youth. And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not much better as an adult. Otherwise I wouldn't be here with you Dwarves. I've never been taken by an Alpha, though.

 

"Oh!" he said, his voice no more than a breathy moan, as Thorin slipped two fingers into his body.

 

"No one but me ever gets to touch you in such a way from now on," Thorin said, eyes full of heat and all the possessiveness of an Alpha male.

 

"All yours," Bilbo murmured and he pulled Thorin down for a wet, dirty kiss.

 

He cried out when Thorin replaced his fingers with his cock, pushing in with one swift thrust. The only adjustment time he got was while Thorin moved their bodies to get a firmer grip on him, and then Bilbo was taken hard and fast...

 

And he loved every moment of it. He'd heard stories about Alpha males who finally Claimed their mates, and this Claiming was all that he'd heard and more.

 

He himself had always been considered an Alpha within the Shire, one to be Claimed by an Alpha Leader. Though many Alphas had made their interest known, none of them had ever caught his interest, let alone his desire to be Claimed. Thorin was the first, and he would be the only one.

 

It was as though he was made for Thorin. By all rights, Thorin should not fit within his body so well, as big as he was, but it was perfect. He filled Bilbo in a way none of the Hobbits he'd lain with ever had, and he howled and arched his back as Thorin's thrusts angled to begin rubbing properly against that spot inside him.

 

"More!" Bilbo moaned, his inner muscles clenching around Thorin's cock each time he pulled out. His hands slid under Thorin's coat and down his breeches to clutch at his Alpha's arse, fingers digging in and leaving bruises as he tried to coax Thorin deeper.

 

With a growl, Thorin thrust harder and faster, and everything else faded to the background as the pleasure inside Bilbo began to build. He wouldn't have cared if the entire pack had returned to sit next to them and watch, so long as Thorin didn't stop.

 

A constant stream of moans and breathy cries fell from Bilbo's mouth as he rode the edge of his orgasm, Thorin never giving him quite enough to fall into that blissful state. He knew what he wanted, what he needed for Thorin to fully Claim him as his Alpha mate, and he tilted his head back and to the side, baring the smooth skin to his mate.

 

"Mine," Thorin growled, and he brought his mouth down to Bilbo's neck and bit, breaking the skin.

 

The sting of it sent Bilbo over the edge finally and he cried out, loud enough for their entire pack to hear him and know their Alpha pair was complete. His cock spurted strings of come across his chest, and his inner walls clenched down on Thorin's cock, dragging him over the edge along with him.

 

Bilbo's body relaxed completely a good thirty seconds after Thorin stopped moving within him, and by the time his Alpha pulled out of his body, he felt like nothing more than a happy, sated puddle of what used to be a Hobbit. He smiled as Thorin licked the come off his chest and then moved off to the side and began nuzzling against the mark he'd made.

 

"We'll get Óin to clean it and put a bit of ointment on it to prevent infection," Thorin murmured.

 

Bilbo sighed and nodded as he curled against Thorin. Nothing healed the scar of a Claim bite, so he was more than happy to let Óin tend to it. After a few minutes he sighed and reached for his smalls and his breeches. "Should get dressed before everyone risks traipsing back."

 

It was not that he cared about his nakedness, because that was simply a part of pack life. But their coupling was their Claiming, and that was rather private. The others knew, and his clothes would hardly mask the scent of it, but it was an illusion he preferred to keep.

 

"Let me," Thorin said, moving onto his knees and righting his own breeches, before he slid Bilbo's clothes onto his body. Then he helped Bilbo sit up to put his shirt back on. When he was done, he slid down next to him and pulled him close, and the two exchanged lazy kisses, even after the others began returning.

 

It was Fíli and Kíli who got them to separate by flopping down half on top of them. "Welcome to the family, Uncle Bilbo," Kíli said, resting his chin on Bilbo's chest and grinning at him.

 

Bilbo chuckled and stroked Kíli's hair. "I suppose Thorin needed someone to help keep you two rascals in line," he said, grin widening when Kíli made a little happy keening sound and nuzzled into his stomach.

 

"I think he needed someone who would help him not be so cranky," Fíli said, snickering when Thorin growled at him in a playful manner. "Kíli and I did find some plump pheasants for the afternoon meal, and Balin, Dwalin, and Óin caught many fish."

 

Bilbo raised his head a bit to see some of the others cleaning the six birds and what looked to be at least a dozen large fish, and he wondered how long it had taken for their Claiming and how long they'd been exchanging kisses.

 

Bofur was setting up the cooking fire, while Bombur was looking at their supplies and clearly planning the meal. "Come, Kíli, up you go. I need to go and help Bombur with the cooking."

 

Kíli whined at losing his comfortable spot, but moved, while Thorin ran his hand up Bilbo's back. "You don't have to help," he said, reminding him of his place within the pack.

 

Bilbo looked down at him and smiled. "I know, but I want to help. I do enjoy cooking, and now that I have a pack, I am content to take care of them in whatever ways I am able," he said, leaning down to kiss Thorin and ignoring Fíli's gripes about his poor, delicate sensibilities.

 

"Have fun, then," Thorin said, smiling at him fondly, flopping back and laughing when his nephews piled on top of him.

 

Bilbo wandered over and began discussing their meal with Bombur, taking the whistles and catcalls with good grace. He had a pack, something he never thought he'd find for himself, and he found that within this moment, he was content in a way he hadn't been since his mother passed all those years ago.

 

He wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in Middle-Earth.


End file.
